


New Position

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Boyfriends, Gay Sex, I suck at tags, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Star Wars - Freeform, trying new positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this is what happens with Minako decides to show you the most amazing drawing in the world. Gifted to her and Mish, as Mish is like the sweetest friend who writes me stories all the time to cheer me up and keep me motivated to complete school. These are two great gals. One mails me cookies and shows me porn, the other writes me fluff. Stellar.FYI, I didn't even read through this when I was done, so there will probably be typos. Just... bear with me. I'm still really new at writing smut of this caliber.





	New Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/gifts).



> So this is what happens with Minako decides to show you the most amazing drawing in the world. Gifted to her and Mish, as Mish is like the sweetest friend who writes me stories all the time to cheer me up and keep me motivated to complete school. These are two great gals. One mails me cookies and shows me porn, the other writes me fluff. Stellar.
> 
> FYI, I didn't even read through this when I was done, so there will probably be typos. Just... bear with me. I'm still really new at writing smut of this caliber.

Eli was visibly awkward as he handed the datapad over to Thrawn. 

Just as he expected, the Chiss’s eyebrows shot up immediately. But he didn’t ask any questions. He didn’t say anything. Eli’s shoulders dropped. Once again, he’d have to explain. 

“It’s um…..” 

Eli stalled. Somehow talking about sex with Thrawn was the most difficult thing in the world. They never talked about sex. It just happened. Very spontaneous. Like, Thrawn could detect pheromones and responded before Eli even had a chance to bring it up. And to be honest, most of the times Eli was too dazed afterwards to talk about it anyways. 

Thrawn was a great lover. A perfect one, even. He was a perfect gentleman, those observing eyes always able to read Eli’s body – he could tell instantly what Eli liked, what he didn’t like… it had to be those Chiss eyes, or Thrawn’s analytical mind. And it wasn’t that Eli was complaining about sex. 

It just… was starting to get sort of routine. 

Which was why he had given Thrawn the datapad. 

“I’m not complaining, first of all, I’ve got to say that.” 

Still more silence from Thrawn. His eyes were entirely fixated on the datapad. Which had to be a good sign. 

“It’s just… I’d… like to try _new_ things.” 

“Where did you find this?” 

That…. That was Thrawn’s question??? 

Eli sighed. “I…. kind of…. Searched for… positions.” 

He felt his face warming slightly in embarrassment. Did other couples have to struggle to talk about sex to one another? Then again, Thrawn wasn’t just a regular guy. 

“You can search for these?” 

Eli had to try his hardest not to smile at Thrawn’s innocence. “Yeah… they um…. You can download entire file sets with hundreds of ….” Eli winced as he clumsily worded, “…position suggestions.” 

“Hundreds?” 

“Sure.” 

“You do not sound surprised by this.” 

Eli blushed even more. How to answer that? 

“It’s… common knowledge.” 

Eli had to thank the stars that he’d gotten to Thrawn before someone else did. The fact that Thrawn was still completely ignorant to how much of the galaxy was devoted to sex and pleasure was probably for the best. 

“So…. I…” Eli struggled. “I hope I’m not being out of line.” 

“Out of line? Why would you think that?” 

Eli was thrown off guard. “Well… sometimes people take things like this the wrong way. It’s almost like saying ‘sex isn’t good.’ And that’s not what I’m saying. I’m…. sex with you is perfect. And I don’t want it to change, I-”

Eli didn’t know he was rambling until Thrawn gave him one of his small smiles and reached out to grab Eli’s hand. It was the gentle gestures like that which made Eli absolutely melt for him. 

“Dearest Eli,” Thrawn said softly. “My job is to please you. If you wish for me to please you in this manner, all you have to do is ask and I will obey.” 

Eli felt his heart jump into his throat and his knees weaken. Oh stars, was this man perfect. 

Thrawn stood up, his eyes remaining locked on Eli’s, so he had to tilt his head back. Which Thrawn took advantage of, stepping forward and locking Eli in a tender kiss. Eli was glad a hand found its way to the small of his back, because he was pretty sure he could have swooned. 

>Swooned… he truly was hopeless.

Desire began to drown out Eli’s thoughts, Thrawn’s hand running down his back, slipping underneath his waist band. Eli gave a soft huff, leaning into Thrawn, his fingers digging into his shirt. Eli leaned forward to kiss Thrawn’s neck, but Thrawn was busy getting the fastenings of his trousers undone. Eli gasped again as he felt his pants drop to the floor. 

“You are eager to experience this position?” 

“Oh, stars, yes,” Eli said, weaving his hands under Thrawn’s shirt and pulling it over the Chiss’s head. And immediately began licking the chiseled chest, eliciting a noticeable intake of breath as his teeth ran against the other’s collar bone. 

Eli only pulled away when Thrawn pulled off his shirt, and he immediately dropped to his knees, nearly ripping the fastenings to Thrawn’s trousers off as he undid them. And even if he’d seen it dozens of times before, Eli felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his cock as Thrawn’s came free. Eli didn’t hesitate. He took it in his mouth, moaning appreciatively at the velvety softness of the skin, glad that he was already so hard. 

“You are eager, too.” 

“Glad you noticed,” Eli said as he let Thrawn’s cock slip out of his mouth and he began to lick it, looking up at Thrawn as he did so. 

And scowled. 

“You don’t have to keep looking at the picture, Thrawn.” 

“I’m not. I’m reading the notes.” 

“Notes!?” 

“Yes, I’m finding them very helpful.” 

If Thrawn’s mind wasn’t half of what made him so irresistible to begin with, Eli might have let that kill the mood. But instead, Eli asked in a sultry tone, “Can you read it to me?” 

Thrawn looked down at Eli, a small, playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“That the penetration is quite deep from this position, and the sensation is described as “incredibly intense” and “almost unbearable.’” 

Eli moaned despite himself, something about Thrawn’s completely unchanged voice saying those words…. He couldn’t help himself – at Thrawn’s mention of “almost unbearable,” Eli’s hand flew to his own dick and began stroking himself. 

“The instructions suggests the use of a liberal amount of lubrication-“ 

Eli moaned again, his hand pumping faster, taking Thrawn’s cock back into his mouth and trying to match the timing of his head bobbing with his hand strokes. 

“-and warns that such a position should only be tried if the … dominant counterpart is physically strong and possessing of great stamina.” 

“Then we won’t have a problem,” Eli said quickly. 

Thrawn’s eyes glistened. “We will not.” 

Thrawn sat on the edge of their shared bed, reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve a well-used bottle of jelly lube. Thrawn took “liberal” quite literally – either that or he was being sly about requesting Eli to apply more and more and more. 

“Are you ready?” Eli finally asked. 

“I believe… I am … adequately prepared,” Thrawn said, saying his words between deep breaths. “But you are not.” 

“Oh, stars, I don’t care, I’m ready.” 

“Patience, Eli.” 

Eli’s moan ended in a growl of obvious indignation, but Thrawn had spun him around before he could argue much more. He bent over, and actually cried out in pleasure as he felt Thrawn’s slippery, well-lubricated fingers caressing the sensitive skin in between his cheeks. 

“Oh, Thrawn,” Eli moaned loudly, his voice quivering slightly. 

“The instructions were quite specific on taking special care of this area.” 

Eli moaned louder, trying desperately to keep himself standing. 

And then Thrawn’s finger slipped inside, and he cried out again. 

“So loud already,” Thrawn said, with a tut. “Perhaps you will need to bite down on something. Our neighbors may not appreciate the noise you will be making.” 

Eli moaned again, and shook his head. “I want to be loud. You get harder when I’m loud.” 

“There will be talking then.” 

If Eli was in a rational place, he would have conceded Thrawn’s point. Thrawn was merely looking out for Eli – who he knew from past experiences would have to suffer the next few days of teasing, questions, and jokes – all of which his social anxiety made difficult to endure. 

But Eli was persistent. And too inebriated by impending-sex to think clearly. 

“Very well,” Thrawn said, with another smile, his fingers gliding out of Eli’s slippery hole, positioning himself on the edge of the mattress, and grabbing onto his hips. “We shall begin.” 

Getting into the position was going to be the difficult part. Actually just sex from this position was going to be difficult. Eli let Thrawn guide him back, gasping in surprise at how hard Thrawn was as he felt his length push slowly into him. Thrawn was slow, and Eli had to fight every urge to thrust back into him. This wasn’t even the start yet… he had to be patient, like Thrawn said. 

Thrawn paused once he was securely inside Eli, and checked the picture again, puzzling over how to move from one step to the next. 

“Eli… lean back.” 

Eli moved slowly, not wanting to do anything to make Thrawn slip out, until his back was against Thrawn’s chest. His thighs began to burn, squatting down as he was. Granted, he knew it was about to get worse. 

Thrawn wrapped an arm around Eli’s chest to hold him in place, checked the picture again, and then said, “Bring me your leg.” 

Eli was glad Thrawn was holding onto him, because trying to bring his knee to his chest was almost impossible in the position he was in. He felt Thrawn’s arm muscles tightening as he leaned into the hold, until he managed to get his right knee firmly against his chest. Then Thrawn’s right arm wrapped about him – leg and all – pinning him tightly. 

“Now… the other,” Thrawn said, his voice giving away how much pleasure he could feel already. 

Thrawn moved his left arm away, letting Eli bring up his left knee to his chest. This time took longer, and was halted by frequent moans, as Eli’s slow repositioning was heightening the sensations for both of them. 

Eli could have screamed as Thrawn secured his left knee to his chest. The instructions weren’t kidding – Thrawn’s length was able to penetrate much further this way. 

“Th-thrawn,” Eli moaned, his voice quavering noticeably, his fingers digging into Thrawn’s arms. 

His pleads were answered. Eli’s moans quickly turned into full-throated screams as Thrawn lifted Eli as high as he could, and slammed him back down onto his dick. Again. And again. Each time, Thrawn’s cock seemed to penetrate further, each drop sending a shockwave of pleasure like lightning igniting Eli’s spine. His vision was dancing with stars, and soon all he was aware of was that Chiss cock and what it was doing to him. 

Eli leaned his head back onto Thrawn’s shoulder, screaming out louder than he’d ever done before. And even Thrawn, who was normally stoically silent during sex, managed to voice a surprised, “oh.” 

Which drove Eli absolutely crazy. Thrawn’s strength was a turn on, and he was displaying it in droves. Eli could feel the Chiss’s heart rate against his back, feel the strain of his muscles, hearing the labored breathing. But most of all, he could feel Thrawn’s cock, rock solid, somehow growing harder as Eli’s screams were becoming less and less controlled. 

There would be no question in the morning what was going on – Eli screamed Thrawn’s name so often, so loudly, half the ship probably heard. 

Thrawn couldn’t last long, but neither could Eli. Not as long as they usually lasted. Thrawn cried out as he came, Eli screaming out inherently as he followed. And quite out of character for him, Thrawn immediately fell back against the bed with a loud flump. 

Eli tumbled back after him, gingerly rolling over, pausing to appreciate the sensation of Thrawn’s dick slipping out. And then he flumped down on the bed next to Thrawn. Who was still panting, his face almost completely purple, a sheen of sweat covering his whole body. 

“Thrawn?” Eli asked, his voice heavy with exhaustion. 

“Eli,” Thrawn answered, his chest still driving up and down as he panted. 

Eli opened his mouth to ask if Thrawn was alright, but just moaned drowsily instead. That was… beyond incredible. He wanted to thank Thrawn, to tell him how good he’d been, how stellar the sex was… and moaned instead. He nuzzled into Thrawn’s side, but was too fatigued for anymore conversations. 

“You say there are entire datafiles on these?” Thrawn asked after he regained his breath. 

Eli answered in as affirmative a moan as he could manage. 

“We must find them, Eli.” 

Eli was already sleep. 

Thrawn reached over to his datapad, starting typing into it, but he also fell asleep before he could so much as begin his search. 


End file.
